It's Complicated
by EllaDancer
Summary: First fanfic. I love the couple Dramione, so I decided to do this. I just came up with this stuff off the top of my head as I went along so I didn't plan any of this ahead. Hermione and Draco both work at Hogwarts. They've become very close friends and Hermione and Ron have drifted apart, so they're no longer together. Things happen and things get complicated and awkward.
1. Another Regular Hang Out?

Hey. I'm new to this, so I would love some feedback... I'm just coming up with this from the top of my head, so I didn't really plan any of this ahead of time.

* * *

Although you would think Hermione would end up working at the Ministry, she wasn't. The Ministry just made too many mistakes with Harry and Dumbledore and all that. She didn't want to be part of that. Instead, she was a teacher at Hogwarts and the teacher for Gryffindor. She taught History of Magic. She loved the job. The kids actually respected her and she loved passing knowledge on.  
Unfortunately, she barely ever saw her old friends anymore and she rarely kept in touch with them. They were all too busy. Harry and Ginny were currently on their honeymoon, but even when they come back, they'll be working their important jobs at the Ministry. Things didn't work out with Ronald. He was just.. A jerk sometimes. Insensitive. Whatever. But she didn't have any particular somebody that she was attracted to either. But she liked it that way.

Another great thing. The Slytherins no longer had a reputation for being evil assholes. They were respected. The students placed into the Slytherins weren't little shits either. Some of them were nasty and rude, but there were some of those kids in all the houses. The bad thing about the Slytherin house, was Draco Malfoy. He was the teacher in Slytherin. He taught Defense Against the Dark Arts.

He may have changed from when they attended school, but he still annoyed the crap out of her sometimes. With his sneer, his smirk, his grin. All full of cockiness. He just thought he was so amazing. She didn't know why. He just did. Yes, he was a very good wizard, but he wasn't the best. But they always ended up conversing and actually hanging out since they didn't know the other teachers. And, some of the 7th year girls were always fawning over him. Yeah, he was one of the youngest teachers, he was admittedly kind of handsome, but they didn't know him. She hated how girls had crushed on men just because they think he's hot. Like the Muggles with some teenage boy singer. What was his name? Justin Beaver? Odd name. Wait. It was Beiber. Whatever. Draco was definitely more attractive looking than that boy. Did she really just think that? Oh well.

Anyway, it was in the evening, the first day of winter vacation. The teachers didn't go home. It was after dinner and they were in Hermione's room, drinking some glasses of champaign. First, they talked about school, all their work. Then about the past. Sometimes they got carried away and drank too much, then Draco would stumble back to his room, trying not to let the students see him like that. That would be a bad example.

"I can't believe you!" Hermione laughed after Draco just told her a recent event. Draco was such an idiot. He was such a boy. The wine was already fogging her mind. She still had her barings, though. They were sitting next to each other on a couch. Then she said something she's said multiple times before, but it never loses its meaning. "I wish we could have been able to talk like this when we were in school," she sighed.

Draco smirked. Darn that smirk. It made her feel weird. She had a mix of emotions when she saw it. More so when she was drinking, though. "But remember, I was a total ass," he replied, looking at her.  
She smiled back. "Yeah, you were," she said.

She put down her glass. She didn't want to get too drunk. We learned that the hard way. Well really they both did when they were talking more about the past and they couldn't stop drinking. They ran through 4 bottles of wine. They ended up doing things they would NEVER do if they were sober. They started kissing. Well, making out. No, they didn't sleep together, but they got frighteningly close. They were both shirtless. It was only when he started tugging off her skirt when they barely came to just enough to stop and for him to leave. Even then, they didn't let that stop them from hanging out. They just acted like it never happened. Besides the part where they both stop drinking after a point.

From then on, they both took gulps of the wine occasionally, but they were slowing down. They sat in silence for a while after talking about the past, when Draco spoke up, staring ahead. It was clear they were both pretty drunk. More drunk than they preferred. "Tell the truth. What did you think of me?" he slurred.

She looked at him, slightly surprised he would ask that. "Well, I thought you were an obnoxious, self centered, conceited, smug ass," she replied. To her surprised, he laughed at that.

"That's pretty accurate," he said. He looked at her, his face serious. Was it just her or was the face a little seductive as well?

"Um.. Well now I know you're different. You're sweet, caring, funny..."  
"You know I'm sorry for calling you a you know what. I'm more sorry about that than anything else," he said, their facing unconsciously drawing nearer to each other. Well, that wasn't completely true. There was one other thing that he regretted more than anything.

Hermione nodded. "Of course I know," she said. That's when they both closed their eyes at the same time and let their lips meet.


	2. Again Only Different?

Well, I'm glad I got views! :) I would like some reviews though. Please? :3

Anyway, I forgot to do this for the last chapter. I do not own any Harry Potter references I make, including the houses, the characters, etc. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Their hearts were racing. They were beating hard and fast. All they could hear was each other's breathing and the pounding of their own hearts. But they didn't pay attention to what they heard. They payed attention to the kiss. Because that was all that mattered.

They turned to each other, so they could get a better kiss. Her hands flew up to his neck. One on his neck, pulling him closer, the other running through his gorgeous, pale blonde hair. His hands went to her waist, pulling her closer until their torsos were touching. She instinctly bit his lower lip, wanting access to his mouth. He gladly obliged, opening his mouth and shooting his tongue into her mouth. It roamed her mouth madly as their breathing quickened and a moan escaped Hermione's lips.

The kiss became more hungry and desperate. Draco leaned Hermione back so she was on her back on the couch and he was on top. His left leg was between her legs and her hands flew up under his shirt. Her fingers traced some of his scars and she felt him shudders ever so slightly. Then she ran her hands up and down his back and he shuddered even larger. Draco stopped kissing her lips. At first, Hermione gave a pout when Draco nibbled her ear. Then he slowly kissed his way down her neck until he got to her collarbone. So slowly he went, she arched her back against him.

His hands roamed her body, even with them fully clothed. Finally, he let his hands slip under her shirt and he cupped her breasts as he kissed her again, their tongues fighting at each other fiercely. He brought his hands back to the bottom of her shirt and Hermione almost whined until he started pulling off her shirt. She took back her hands to help him and she unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her lace bra. The shirt was thrown across the room as Hermione returned the favor, almost ripping off his shirt. One of Draco's hands now cupped her breast and the other squeezed her butt. Hermione ran her hands along his chest to his abs. When they got low enough, she was tearing at his belt, pulling it off in a second and hurled it away, working on the actual pants now. He moved on to nuzzle her neck as she finally got his pants off and he kicked them off. Then, he yanked off her skirt so suddenly and quickly, he snapped the elastic in the waist and her underwear was almost tugged off with it. Almost. He ran his fingers very slowly along her bare hips, then working his way down her thighs. Hermione moaned his name more and louder the slower and longer it went.

She couldn't take it. She needed it. She needed him. She looked down at the man who was about to fuck her. Then she tensed, finally coming to her senses. Malfoy felt her tense, and he stopped, coming to the same conclusion. He quickly got up off the couch and began to redress. Hermione sat up, both of them were blushing fiercely. She opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't know what, so she closed it again. She remained sitting on that couch, half naked as Draco dressed himself. He opened the door and looked back at her. He opened his mouth to say something. Fighting for words, he came to his default words. "Good night, Granger." With that he was gone.

Hermione hugged herself and sat there a little while longer. She almost slept with Draco Malfoy. She felt her desire towards him. She stood up when she realized something completely strange. At least to her. They had gotten farther than they did last time they were too drunk, but they weren't nearly as drunk. Yet there she was. In her underwear. She dressed in her nightgown and picked up her clothes. It had to have been just the drinks. That's it. They just weren't used to that much anymore.. She put her shirt away, after casting a spell to clean it. She lifted the skirt and saw the elastic broke. She muttered reparo then the cleaning spell and put it away.


	3. Don't Talk About It

Sorry this took sooo long! I've been really busy lately and sometimes I forgot about it. But I never really had much free time. Sorry it's so short, too. I'm just trying to get something up and a little bit of writer's block...

* * *

The next day during breakfast in the Great Hall, they still sat next to each other. Like nothing ever happened. But what they both knew, was that something did happen. Whether they chose to accept it or not. Hermione looked over every once in a while. Although it seemed like he was acting like normal, he wasn't at the same time. It wasn't completely comfortable. She could understand that. They had gone so close. So very close last night. But she couldn't let it happen again. They were friends now. Only that. It was even surprising she was calling him that. She tried to act as relaxed as possible. She knew no matter how hard she acted like it never happened, she knew they wouldn't forget it.

They talked normally, but Draco never stopped seeming uncomfortable. It seemed it was only obvious to Hermione. Draco saw the little signs that Hermione noticed his anxiousness. Noticing the little details about each other. It's strange. Those were the signs of lovers. But they hadn't slept together. Sure they had come close, but they hadn't. Maybe coming close was all it took. Or maybe it was something else much deeper than that... No. It wasn't.

Hermione noticed the more they spoke, the more he seemed like he was withholding something. Like he had more to say. The closer to the end of breakfast, as the Great Hall was clearing out- not that it was too full anyway. It was winter vacation. He seemed a little more nervous. Still, it seemed as though she was still the only one who noticed. It was only when she was quickly helping the house elves clean like always and he was waiting did she realize why he was uncomfortable. It wasn't just because he was remembering last night. It was much more than that.

Oh God. Please don't let him talk about last night. She thought as she was just finishing cleaning up. She avoiding looking at him as she began walking to the grand doors to exit the Great Hall. As she passed him, she kept her head forward and her chin up, showing she had nothing to be ashamed of, but avoiding looking at him. But when she passed him and didn't even slow down, he caught up with her to walk beside her.

"Hermione," he said. When she didn't answer, he continued. "Hermione. I want to talk to you. Don't ignore me, please." Still no answer, but her face was level again, instead of trying to look proud. "Hermione, we have to talk abou-"

"No!" she said,interrupting him. "We don't have to talk about anything. Especially last night! As far as I'm concerned, nothing happened last night." With that, she sped up ahead of him. But this time, he didn't catch up with her. He stopped walking and watched her leave.


	4. Distance

Hermione went straight to her room and sat on the couch. For a while she just sat there, just letting the thousands of thoughts she had whirl around in her head. Then she buried her head in her hands. Tears wouldn't- couldn't- come. She didn't cry easily. She had been through too much to let trivial things like this make her tear up. Yet she felt like crying. She not only knew she was losing a friend. She could feel it. But the worst thing was, she had to break off their relationship. She didn't want to. But at the same time she did. She had to. Things couldn't keep going on like they were. But the only way to stop it was to end the friendship entirely.

She couldn't believe what she was thinking about doing. She knew Draco had changed. She knew it. In the end, everyone could tell he had changed. She always called him Malfoy. That's just how it was. They weren't friends really, but... Allies. Then when they got to know each other with them both being teachers, they made their way up to calling each other by their first names. That was the first sign of a friendship developing. So that's what she had to do. That was her first step. The names would also be the first sign of a friendship dwindling. Disappearing into nothing but allies again.

If she was going to do this, she had to get all the good memories of him out of her head and replace them with the bad ones. Don't remember all the times he was her confidante she would go to. The shoulder she would cry on. He was no longer her rock when she broke it off with Ron. He was no longer going to be the one she went to when she had gotten drunk and slept with Harry. He was no longer going to be her only friend when Harry and her told Ginny what they had done and she was otherwise friendless until Ginny cooled down. Now, he was the little, immature bully who picked on her and her friends. The jerk who teased her and called her that filthy name for muggle borns. His voice echoed in her mind, she forced it to. _You filthy little mudblood... Mudblood... Mudblood..._ That was how she had to think of him now. She knew now, after all they've been through, she could never hate him, but she'll have to settle with not liking him.

* * *

The next day Hermione knew her plan. Her plan to unfriend Draco- Malfoy- in order to stop this... This... Whatever had gone on between them. No. No! Nothing had gone on between them. Whatever happened the other night was nothing. She felt nothing, it meant nothing. Except that wasn't true. She did feel something. But she refused to admit it, to acknowledge it. The very fact that she felt something was the very reason she had to end it. She knew now, after everything they've been through together, she could never hate him. But she would have to settle with not liking him. Not disliking. Just not liking.

Hermione, as usual, was one of the first to arrive in the Great Hall. Draco already knew she would, he knew her now. So he came extra early as well. Even beat Hermione there. A soon as Hermione spotted him, she wanted to leave. But as soon as she walked in, Draco immediately found her. Of course it wasn't hard. There was barely anybody there. But he had spotted her, so she couldn't just leave. Quickly she caught sight of Nathaniel Hughes, the Flying teacher, head of Ravenclaw and went straight towards him. He seemed like a nice guy. But she didn't really know him. Considering she was trying to end her friendship with Malfoy and avoid him currently, it seemed like the perfect time to get to know him. She already saw Malfoy making his way over to her, but stopped when he started talking to Nathaniel.

"Hello Nathaniel," Hermione greeted, smiling. He smiled back with his perfect teeth.

"Good morning Hermione," he replied. He ran his hand through his messy, brown hair.

Nathaniel was not back looking at all. Very, very handsome. Messy, brown hair and hazel eyes, tall, muscular, strong jaw line, chiseled chin. To top it off he was intelligent, too. There was a brain behind the brawns. More the student girls were obsessed with his looks than Malfoy's. She never understood the attraction when she was friends with Malfoy. She guessed she did now.

"So, uh, we've been working together for years now and we never really got to know each other. We should fix that," Hermione said, trying to be charming.

Nathaniel chuckled. "Why, yes we should. How about at 7? Over dinner? My room. I'll order, it'll be my treat."

Hermione smiled. "I'd like that. 7 it is."

After that little exchange, the all the teachers had arrived, so everyone started heading to their seats at the front and the students that stayed for winter break arrived. Hermione made sure to sit in a different seat this time, on the right of the headmaster, Professor McGonagall. Draco was rushing to sit on Hermione's right, but Nathaniel had beat him to it. Draco sneered and sat down to McGonagall's left, not eager to hear any conversation those two were to have. He knew Hermione was trying to avoid him, but he would find a time to corner so she couldn't escape. And they would talk.

Draco took his time finishing even after Herione had been done for a while. But her and Nathaniel had been talking for such a long time, laughing. He hated it. Finally Hernione had gotten up to leave and Nathaniel was beginning to stand as well, offering to escort her back to her room, but she politely turned him down. Draco smiled slightly to himself and followed her out. When she heard footsteps behind her, she knew all too well who was following her and she sped up, her black pumps clicking on the tiles.

"Hermione!" Draco called as he caught up with her. He tried being casual first. "Erm, how are you?" He wasn't very good at it. Considering he wanted very badly to talk to her about things. About them.

"Just fine," she replied, not looking at him.

Draco gave up. He had to talk to her. But they were almost at her room. And he doubted she would want to chat with him. "Hermione, I really, really want to talk. About anything. It doesn't have to be about that night." _At least not right away..._ "Please.. How about you come over to my room around 6:30 and we can chat and have dinner?"

By the time he had finished, they were outside her door. She turned to him."That would be.. Nice." He smiled hopefully. "But," His smile faded away. "I have... A date. At 7." She hesitated saying it as if she couldn't believe it herself.

"With.. With who?" Draco asked through his forced smile.

"Nathaniel."

_Figures_...

"Well, maybe another time, eh?" He said, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Maybe. Good bye, Malfoy," she said and closed the door on his surprised and confused expression.

Malfoy? She just called him Malfoy... Malfoy... She called him Malfoy! Something was up. He knew. Something was happening to their friendship. Something bad. And _she_ was initiating it.


End file.
